With increasing use of computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, detecting and evaluating human gestures is also becoming increasingly important. However, accurate gesture recognition has been problematic, such as in distinguishing the required regions of the human body when conveying a gesture. For example, conventional techniques are known for being associated with invasive techniques, brute force methods, lack of short sleeve support, and complex algorithmic implementations requiring specialized equipment, etc. Most invasive techniques are not practical as they constrain user experience. Brute force approaches are not only inefficient and computationally expensive, but also result in high latency and are inappropriate for low power realizations.